


Damn Legs

by ddeokbokki



Series: levihancember 2019 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: “Just wrap that damn jacket around your waist already.”  - Levilevihancember - day 18.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: levihancember 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Damn Legs

_**“That was Squad Leader Hange, right?”** _

Levi stopped in his tracks as the two soldiers walked towards him. Both of them engrossed in their hush (or not) conversation that neither of them notice the raven haired Captain who’s not too far away from them,

“I’ve never expect her to look that much like a woman. Damn legs.”

Levi narrowed his eyes.

“But why would she be wearing that today?”

“Today’s her off day, remember? Commander Erwin gave her a command to not step into her laboratory.”

“Do you think she has a date?”

Finally thinking that it’s enough, Levi walked up towards them and made his presence known and obvious with an “Oi.”

“C-captain Levi!” Both of the soldiers straightened their body immediately and both having a nervous smile on their face. Levi’s the last person anyone would like to bump into while talking about Hange. Despite their bickering, almost everyone in the Survey Corps could see their bond with each other. 

Some recruits were made to scrub the floors of the toilet for a week when Levi caught them talking bad about Hange.

“Did that Four Eyes disobey Erwin’s words and went back to her lab?”

“No, Captain!” The two soldiers shared a quick glance before one of them continued. “Squad Leader was here to drop some documents for the Commander. Besides, I don’t think it’s safe for her to be doing any experiment with what she’s wearing.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“Where is she now?” 

“She saw Eren in the canteen—“

“Alright, thanks.” Levi cut him off before the soldier could continue and headed towards the canteen. Hopefully, he would be in time to save Eren’s ass from Hange’s pestering. 

Indeed, Hange was caught leaning against the table with the new recruits. While Hange was talking to Eren, she missed the glare Mikasa was giving her and the nervous chuckle Armin let out occasionally. 

But what pissed Levi off the most was the goggling eyes from the surrounding male soldiers. They were all staring at her long slender legs that were mostly hidden by their uniform and cloak. 

However, Hange happened to be wearing a dress that was shorter than it should have been that day. Despite that, she did not notice that her posture was about to give the whole canteen a full view of her ass.

“Captain—“ His squad tried to greet him but Levi simply walked past their table, leaving them slightly bewildered as their gaze followed their leader. 

* * *

Hange did not notice her surroundings, much less Levi who was behind her. She only stopped her rambling when she felt a piece of clothing thrown at her body. 

“Cover your ass.” Levi commented monotonously before he threw a glare at everyone else in the canteen. Catching the Captain’s glare, the staring and goggling stopped. 

“Oh Levi!” She greeted in her usual excited way. “If you’re going to chase me out, I’m not here for work.”

“Just wrap that damn jacket around your waist already.” 

“Hah?”

“Do it.” Levi commanded, staring straight into her confused eyes. 

Despite her confusion, she did what he wanted anyway. A small smirk almost grew on Levi’s face when Hange’s legs were finally covered. However, Hange’s teasing smile took that smirk off his face.

“What?”

Hange’s smile grew wider as she leaned down to whisper against Levi’s ear.

“You could have just admit that you’re possessive. I wore this to test your reaction anyway.” Hange straightened herself and smiled widely, ignoring the horrified expression from their new recruits’ table.

“I will see you at your office in a while. We have things to talk about.”

Levi noted the little hint in her tone and stared right back at her. 

“We have a lot to talk about.”

Hange gave the Captain a playful pat on the head as she walked past him. Feeling offended, he turned around but the insult that was already in his mouth went back down into Levi’s throat. The only two words that followed after caused the whole table to scurry away frantically.

_“Damn legs.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i skipped a lot of days because i have no time to write and no idea hahaha. so i finally came back with something not angsty! i don't know if it's considered as fluff or not, maybe more of humour. we all know what they will end up doing in Levi's office anyway.


End file.
